Hades
Hades (ハデス) is the Greek God of the Underworld, Zeus' oldest brother and keeper of the dead along with his faithful servant Anubis and Charon and King Minos the Judge of the Dead. Hades rule no Universe, only death itself he can control so that he'll make sure that none of them will make any cheat death for define of Lord Hades himself. Hades is God of the Underworld of all Universe. He is also one of the leaders of the Absalon Empire. He is also the former God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse. He is one of the main antagonists (alongside Erion, Lucifer, Azathoth, Omega, Future Lucifer, Fused Zamasu, Infinite Lucifer and Lilith) of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality: His appearance got two separate form. One: he was a handsome, charming character with long black hair with goatee beard with smooth rich peach skin with amazing blue and wearing a traditional custom Greece like his brother in black and red clothing with brown satchels. His another form is one more like a demon shape with ghostly white fur with two large horn, pale yellow teeth with evil red eyes with demoniac wings in crimson red. He rare occasion wear a helmet in bronze to consume his true nature without anyone can't see his lusting look upon him. He also wielding a weapon called Bident to control of all the underworld, knowing he is the King of the Underworld. He admire the God of Destruction. One of his favourite is Universe 7 and 11 knowing those two are his favourite God of Destruction. Power and Abilities: Hades is the God of the Underground that he can control the Land of the Dead and master of the Flame that he cannot feel the pain, knowing he's been thought for over trillion of years. As the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades is one of the most powerful gods of the 3rd mutli-verse, being surpassed only by his younger brother Zeus himself. His power surpasses that of Ares, Hercules and even Poseidon and is known to be the second strongest god of the Olympians. It is stated by Shido that his power is equal to that of Azrael who is one of the most powerful Abyssals and also is superior to Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level is about 14,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Hades possesses incredible levels of physical strength to the point that he is virtually superior that of even Hercules himself. He is so strong that he can take on the strongest of abyssals such as Azrael without any problem and can also easily match the strength of Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. Superhuman Speed: Hades possesses incredible speed to the point that he can travel the universe without a space-ship. He also appeared behind Shido and Hercules in a matter of seconds. Superhuman Durability: '''Hades is shown to have almost the same kind of durability that Ares has, as he was able to withstand Super Saiyan Blue 5 Shido's Kamehameha. '''Fear Empowerment: As the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades becomes stronger, faster and more durable through fear of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Soul Manipulation: '''As the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. '''Underworld Lordship: '''As the Greek God of the Underworld, Hades has authority and duty in the Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Techniques * '''Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki * Instantaneous Movement - '''Hades can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Hades can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Mastering of the Dead -' He command the army of the dead from every nation of every years of those who are dead and they will command without question, as long Hades control them. * 'The Flame -' He's control the Flame that the Flame will burn any species and roast them into a cinder or burn into ash. * 'Soul Absorber -' He can drain the any mortal soul and add it to his collection for his personal 'safe keeper.' * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Hades's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ares's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Destruction -''' Hades can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Hadess causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Hades's colour is dark-purple. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Hades utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Hades coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Hades has this technique. Hades creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Hades's technique is more powerful than any god of destruction, but not as strong as Erion. Transformation: Black Instinct Unlike Ultra Instinet - Black Instinct is one of the most deadly and most power Instinct that's channelize in hate or anger that Black Instinct is very dangerous to wield it, not even Goku nor Odin or his brothers can't control it. Only Hades and even Lucifer as well. His power level in this form is about 28,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct He mainly use it once, but he doesn't to not, knowing that Ultra Instinct could have destroy him in very little once. His power level in this form is about 21,300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Omni-King State Hades achieved this form, after gaining a portion of Lucifers powers. Hades is still the same as base form, but has gained further omnipotent power to the point of being superior to every living entity in existence. As such, Hades has gained the power to destroy multiple universes if he wanted to. In this form, Hades can hold his own against Shido in his Omni-Powered Super Saiyan 7 form. His power level in this form is about 740,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Zeus, Poseidon & Hades: Three of them are brothers, knowing they'd talk about their achieve goal to stay in one place without no sudden change to keep the balance in shape, knowing three of them are the superior gods of all Greece. Lucifer & Hades: Two of them are excellent team mate, like father to son. Of course Hades know about Lucifer cunning thought about Pride takeover. Hades could agree to join with him, but he can't leave his domain, knowing the Underworld is his home, but they'd still making contact. Minos & Hades: Two of them got a strong bond, about judging of the dead and soul that Hades grained as the Judge of the Dead to judge those souls of their sins and send them to their torment souls. Two of them got strong bond like father to son. Quotes: (To his brothers) "You see my brothers, that we made a choice that we stick one path. One stop. One everything so that we won't broke the path. As long I'm ruler the Underworld, knowing this path . . . is very gruesome." (To himself) "Ha! Foolish human. They'd never learn do they? Knowing they'd cannot escape the land of the Dead as long I'm in the control."Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Antagonists